Hasta el Último Día
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: Observó de nuevo mientras el hombre frente a ellos continuaba con la letanía que siempre decían al hacer las ceremonias, no le interesaba, estaba nerviosa, su corazón golpeaba demasiado rápido, como jamás antes lo había hecho. Esta viñeta forma parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de facebook "Drinny All The Way".


Disclaimers: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Esta viñeta forma parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de facebook "**_Drinny All The Way_**".

* * *

_**Hasta el Último Día.**_

* * *

La vida en el círculo de los sangre pura nunca antes se había visto tan desesperada, él había escuchado como antes los magos solían casarse entre hermanos o primos para mantener la pureza, pero en esos momentos, con la derrota de Voldemort, aquellas ideas habían desaparecido, ya no había nada que perdonarles a aquellos traidores a la sangre, porque no lo eran, a los ojos de la orden, familias como la de él eran los traidores.

Poco había importado el amor que él sentía por ella, una sangre pura, con los cabellos tan rojos como el fuego y la sangre misma.

Arthur Weasley había sido el precursor del matrimonio de sangre pura con mestizos y nacidos muggles, cuando Draco alzó la mirada sorprendido por el hecho de que fuese una norma obligatoria.

Los matrimonios entre sangre puras estaba completamente prohibidos, en unas cuantas generaciones, los crímenes raciales por causa de estatus de sangre se verían erradicados.

Era una buena obre, pensaron los mestizos, pero cuando la mirada azul del patriarca Weasley se posó en él sonrió, disfrazaba bondad con tortura, la mirada chocolate de Ginevra Weasley era incrédula, la observó temeroso.

—Esta norma entrará en vigor el próximo mes –informó Kingsley, el nuevo ministro con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro.

—El próximo mes ¿a partir de qué día? –la mirada vagabunda de Luna recorrió todo el lugar.

—El 26, Luna, para que el mes sea exacto a la fecha –comentó Arthur Weasley.

—De acuerdo –volvió a sentarse con gesto soñador.

—&—

Ginevra frunció el ceño enfurecida por lo que Draco había sugerido apenas unos minutos atrás ¿cómo su padre iba a planear aquello? Era una idiotez, él siempre había contemplado la posibilidad de que los magos sangre pura deberían terminarse para terminar con aquellos ataques.

—Él no sería capaz de hacer eso –bufó Ginny.

—Sé lo mucho que te cuesta creerlo, pelirroja, pero dudo que tu padre sugiriera esa norma antes de que le confesaras lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo que tenemos –comentó enfadado.

—Eso es ridículo, Draco, es una medida para...

—Para evitar que un Malfoy y un Weasley se mezclen, estoy casi seguro de que ya le planteó a tu hermano Ronald el que debería casarse con Granger, y a ti con Potter.

Ginny titubeo un poco, sí, en la cena la semana anterior a que se diera a conocer ese decreto de matrimonio, su padre le había dicho que ella terminaría casada con Harry, fue cuando les confesó que se había enamorado de Draco, que la lejanía de Harry había mostrado que sus sentimientos solo eran platónicos, no reales.

Su padre no había dicho nada, simplemente sonrió, y ahora estaba anunciando eso, no quería creer que Draco estuviera en lo cierto.

—Te juro que si le hubieses dicho que estabas enamorada de Longbottom esto sería diferente ¿sabes a cuántos sangre pura enamorados está afectando?

—La mayoría solo quiere...

—Significa que Longbottom y Lovegood también son supremacistas de la sangre, yo no lo sé, tú los conoces mejor.

—Obviamente no.

La pareja se quedó callada cuando Luna entro al lugar donde se veían a escondidas, o solían hacerlo, Ginny sonrió apenada.

—Tienen que dejar de pelear –comentó en un tono cantarín —Neville y yo hemos encontrado la solución para ustedes.

—Para nosotros, pero no para ustedes –se burló Draco.

—Bueno, la norma solo dice que no _podemos casarnos entre sangre puras, _más no vivir juntos y procrear.

—Es cierto –se encogió de hombros Draco, observando a Ginny.

—Ah no, esa no es la solución para ustedes –sonrió la rubiecita.

—Ilumínanos –pidió Draco, burlón.

—Una boda, claro –sonrió Luna –se lo que vas a decir –cortó a Draco –ella aún no tiene 17, no es mayor, no pueden, pero el decreto entra en vigor en un mes exacto, Ginny cumple el 11, bastantes días antes de que entre en vigor, pueden casarse.

Ginny observó a Draco, que se quedó callado, y frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos 17, somos demasiado jóvenes para algo así, Luna.

—Ella tiene razón –frunció el ceño el rubio –podemos hacerlo, casémonos, irás a la madriguera y yo a la mansión, ellos no lo sabrán.

—Pero...

—Si con el tiempo dejas de amarme, pelirroja, simplemente anularemos el matrimonio, pero si no es así, y al final, decidimos hacer una familia, bueno... El matrimonio sería legal ¿cierto, Lovegood?

Ginny observó a su amiga que asintió.

—Siempre has querido una familia, Ginny –le recordó Luna –si no es esto, es escapar al mundo muggle, porque, para ser honesta, dudo que eso de vivir juntos y procrear sin matrimonio sea permitido por el decreto, si como dice Draco, lo que se busca es que ustedes no estén juntos por ninguna circunstancia.

—Es tu decisión –informó Draco.

—Nuestra, querrás decir –frunció el cejo.

—No, Ginevra, tuya, porque estoy bastante seguro que me casaría contigo aquí, o en el mundo muggle, sólo espero que tú decidas ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

—La señora Malfoy –soltó Luna con una sonrisa tranquila.

—&—

Draco observó a Ginny caminar hasta él, para ironía de las cosas, la chica había elegido celebrar su boda un día antes de que el decreto entrara en vigor, le sonrió nerviosa cuando llegó hasta él, y le sujetó las manos.

—De acuerdo, han pagado bien este favor, así que démonos prisa antes de que se cumpla la hora, y nos envíen a Azkaban a todos –los dos asintieron.

Ginny observó de nuevo mientras el hombre frente a ellos continuaba con la letanía que siempre decían al hacer las ceremonias, no le interesaba, estaba nerviosa, su corazón golpeaba demasiado rápido, como jamás antes lo había hecho.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿aceptas a Ginevra Molly Weasley como tu legítima esposa?

—Acepto –le dedicó lo más cercano a una sonrisa.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy como tu legítimo esposo?

—Sí, lo hago –sonrió.

—Bien, yo los declaro, señores Malfoy, ya puedes besar a tu esposa, Draco –le animó.

La risita nerviosa de Ginny le hizo sonreír abiertamente, mientras besaba a su esposa.


End file.
